Scena Amico
by Persona-Desconocida
Summary: Oke, sekarang Kazuha benar-benar penasaran tentang siapa gadis beruntung yang bisa menggenggam hati Heiji ini. Tentunya ia merasa cemburu setengah mati juga. Susah payah Kazuha mengendalikan keinginan kuat dalam hatinya untuk segera maju dan menghujani Heiji dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai gadis itu./Heiji meminta Kazuha menjadi lawan latihannya mengajak kencan seorang gadis...


**_"Scena Amico"_**

_**Scene**** Buddy**_

* * *

.

.

Detective Conan © Gosho Aoyama

This story © Persona-Desconocida

Warning :: OOC, Gaje, typo dan sejenisnya

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

* * *

Toyama Kazuha kembali menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya kemudian menghela napas tidak sabar ketika melihat jarum panjang arloji itu menunjuk angka 6 sedangkan jarum pendeknya menunjuk pertengahan antara angka 4 dan 5.

_Ke mana si bodoh Heiji itu?_ Pikir Kazuha kembali bersandar pada podium guru di depan kelasnya. Kakinya yang berbalut sepatu khusus dalam ruangan ia hentak-hentakkan di lantai menimbulkan bunyi yang khas sedangkan kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada.

Tepat saat itu, sesosok pemuda berkulit hitam berseragam hitam memasuki kelas tempat Kazuha menunggu sejak tadi dan segera menghampiri Kazuha yang kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Siapa lagi sosok itu kalau bukan Hattori Heiji?

"Jadi? Kau bilang kau butuh bantuanku. Bantuan apa?" Kazuha bertanya dengan tidak sabar, gadis itu sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk berlama-lama di sekolah ketika tidak ada kegiatan klub. Jelas terlihat di wajahnya kalau ia merasa gusar karena menunggu Heiji selama sekitar 30 menit sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Maaf. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan di ruang guru," jelas Heiji mencoba menerangkan keadaannya tadi. Heiji mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan malas. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit dan matanya seolah menghindari tatapan mata Kazuha dengan mengalihkan keduanya ke samping. Setelah diam beberapa saat Heiji berkata, "Umm, aku... ingin minta bantuanmu mengenai... kencan..."

Kazuha kontan menghentikan hentakan kakinya pada lantai dan kelas tempat mereka berada jadi benar-benar sepi karenanya. Udara akhir musim semi yang hangat memeluk mereka melalui beberapa jendela kelas yang terbuka.

"Kencan?" kata Kazuha setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali. Heiji mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah seperti warna kulit apel Washington. Kedua matanya masih tak sanggup ia pertemukan dengan kedua iris sang gadis di depannya. "Kau mau kencan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Akhir pekan nanti aku ingin mengajak gadis yang kusukai kencan. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Kau tahu sendiri aku payah dalam urusan wanita..."

_Itu karena kau terlalu pandai dalam urusan mayat, pencurian, penculikan, dan hal lainnya yang masih bersaudara dengan yang namanya misteri_, pikir Kazuha.

" Jadi... tolong jadi teman latihan 'mengajak kencan'ku, oke?"

Kazuha diam. Kepala gadis itu sedikit dimiringkan sebagai gerakan refleks setelah mendengar kata-kata Heiji barusan. Heiji memiliki gadis yang ia sukai? Siapa orangnya? Bagaimana sifatnya?

Oke, sekarang Kazuha benar-benar penasaran tentang siapa gadis beruntung yang bisa menggenggam hati Heiji ini. Tentunya ia merasa cemburu setengah mati juga. Susah payah Kazuha mengendalikan keinginan kuat dalam hatinya untuk segera maju dan menghujani Heiji dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai gadis itu.

Kazuha kembali menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan kali ini sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dagu, melakukan pose berpikir. "Hmm, boleh saja."

Tentu saja ada maksud tersembunyi dalam persetujuan Kazuha di atas. Maksud Kazuha menyetujui permintaan Heiji adalah karena gadis itu berharap si pemuda akan memberitahunya lokasi ia akan berkencan nanti sehingga Kazuha bisa membuntuti mereka berkencan diam-diam seperti saat ia membuntuti Ran di kunjungan perdana mereka di Osaka.

"Oke. Pertama-tama, aku... ingin berlatih cara mengajak gadis berkencan, bisa?" terang Heiji tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Kazuha hingga jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter.

"Baik. Tunjukkan padaku kemampuanmu."

Heiji tertunduk, menggigit bibirnya dan mata pemuda itu mulai mencari objek lain untuk dilihat selain Kazuha. Pipinya kembali merona tapi untungnya cahaya matahari senja dapat menutupinya.

"Aah, apa... kau punya waktu akhir pekan nanti? Bu-bukannya aku penasara atau apa, aku... cuma ingin bertanya," kata Heiji akhirnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang menjalar sampai ke telinga.

Kazuha berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa melihat sisi _tsundere_ Heiji muncul. _Tsundere_ Heiji terlihat jauh, jauh lebih imut dari pada Heiji biasa yang keras kepala luar biasa.

"Puh, a... ada. Memangnya kenapa?" Tidak bohong. Kazuha memang ada waktu akhir pekan nanti. Diam-diam Kazuha berharap ialah yang akan diajak Heiji berkencan.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Heiji bergerak dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kazuha. Seakan mencoba menahan Kazuha agar ia tidak dapat beranjak pergi selangkah pun.

"Eh?" Kazuha kebingungan saat merasakan telapak tangan Heiji yang hangat di kulitnya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Heiji yang tadinya tertunduk sekarang kembali tegak, menatap Kazuha tepat di mata dengan sorot mata serius meski pipinya tetap dijajah rona merah.

Seakan-akan Heiji mencoba mengatakan 'aku serius soal ini, terimalah ajakanku!' pada Kazuha. Seakan-akan yang Heiji lakukan sekarang ini adalah praktek langsung di depan gadis yang ia sukai dan bukannya hanya latihan belaka.

Tanpa sadar Kazuha melangkahkan kaki kanannya mundur saat Heiji melangkahkan miliknya maju selangkah.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku akhir pekan nanti?" kata Heiji dengan mulus semulus saat ia membeberkan kebenaran kasus. Entah ke mana perginya gagap dan gugup yang tadi sempat menghinggapinya.

_Check mate_!

Melihat sorot mata serius Heiji yang biasanya hanya ia gunakan saat membongkar kasus membuat rona-rona merah menemukan jalannya menuju pipi putih Kazuha.

Kedua pasang remaja itu terdiam dengan posisi Kazuha mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang sedangkan Heiji mecondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Si gadis masih belum bisa menemukan kata-kata setelah menatap mata sang pemuda –yang hingga kini pun masih enggan beranjak dari matanya—sedangkan si pemuda masih menunggu reaksi si gadis.

Meski sekarang baru awal bulan Juni dan secara teknis belum memasuki musim panas, tapi entah kenapa bagi Kazuha, ruangan tempat mereka berada kini terasa sangat panas. Keringat mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

Saat embusan angin hangat musim semi memasuki kelas mereka, barulah pikiran Kazuha kembali ke kenyataan. Kazuha memutuskan kontak mata mereka saat itu juga dan berkata, "A-aah, bo-boleh sa-saja."

Heiji tersenyum puas. Seakan-akan ia baru saja membongkar kejahatan terbesar sepanjang sejarah umat manusia dengan mudahnya. Dengan itu, Heiji perlahan-lahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "Bagaimana? Bagus?"

"Ba-bagus kok," Kazuha mengusap-usap perlahan pergelangan tangannya yang tadi digenggam Heiji. "Tapi... bisakah kau tidak menatapku seakan kau sedang berkata akulah pelaku kejahatannya?"

"Eh? Aku menatapmu seperti itu ya? Maaf, maaf."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri tadi. Seperti sudah yakin saja akan diterima," kata Kazuha setelah menghela napas panjang. Perlahan-lahan rona merah di pipinya menghilang.

"Aku memang yakin ia akan menerimaku. Karena sepertinya ia memang menyukaiku," jawab Heiji sambil tersenyum percaya diri dan mengangkat bahu. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Rasa cemburu kembali merayap menuju hati Kazuha. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingin Heiji diambil oleh orang lain.

"Terserahlah, selanjutnya?" Kazuha membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju jendela. Matanya menatap klub _baseball_ yang sedang lari mengelilingi lapangan di bawah sana sambil meneriakkan yel-yel mereka.

"Aku ingin berlatih menyatakan perasaanku."

_Argh, jangan lagi. Bisa-bisa bukan cuma pipiku yang merah mendengar kata-kata Heiji nanti, tapi seluruh wajahku juga_, pikir Kazuha dengan cemas. Cemas Heiji akan tahu perasaannya saat ini. Meski gadis itu ingin Heiji tahu perasaannya, tapi ia merasa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

"Satu-satunya hal yang tak dapat terbaca di dunia ini adalah hati manusia. Bu-bukannya aku ingin kau bisa membaca hatiku tapi intinya..."

_Roundabout way, huh? Well, that's Heiji for you_, pikir Kazuha sambil menumpukan wajahnya pada sebelah tangan. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum manis yang merambat ke wajahnya.

Kazuha mengangkat kepalanya dari tangan ketika ia merasa ada tangan berkulit hitam yang memegang bahunya dan menariknya hingga ia membalikkan badan dan menahan badannya dengan kedua tangan, menatap si pemilik tangan. "Apa—"

"Aku suka padamu!" suara Heiji yang penuh determinasi tanpa getaran apa pun menggema di seluruh sudut kelas.

Kazuha yang tadinya ingin memarahi Heiji karena seenaknya menarik bahunya jadi mengurungkan niat dan menatap Heiji tanpa berkedip. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Heiji padanya. Pandangan Heiji kembali serius seperti tadi dan tak ada sedikit pun keraguan terpancar darinya.

Lagi-lagi pada saat itu, tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bisa menemukan kata-kata untuk dilontarkan dan lagi-lagi angin menyusup masuk di antara mereka berdua.

Wajah Kazuha memanas hingga ke telinga dan leher. Gadis itu mulai bertanya-tanya, apa ia tiba-tiba terserang demam musim semi?

Perut Kazuha terasa geli, seakan-akan ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalamnya dan hatinya terasa seperti akan meledak karena rasa senang yang kian memuncak. Tapi itu sebelum ia sadar kalau sekarang ini ia hanya menjadi teman latihan seorang Hattori Heiji yang ingin berkencan dengan seseorang.

"U-uuh—"

"Kazuha?"

"To-tolong lepaskan aku," kata Kazuha lirih. Terlalu malu untuk memulai pertengkaran dengan Heiji. Heiji melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada kedua bahu Kazuha dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawab Kazuha dengan wajah yang masih memerah menahan rasa malu dan kecewa yang campur aduk dalam hatinya. Kazuha berjalan menuju tasnya dan mengangkat tasnya. "Bisakah latihan ini dilanjutkan besok saja? Aku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Yah, baiklah. Lagi pula, kurasa aku sudah cukup bagus tadi." Heiji berjalan menuju tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu.

Sepasang remaja itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas dan gerbang sekolah tanpa menatap satu sama lain. Si gadis masih terlalu malu dengan kejadian tadi dan si pemuda terlalu kehabisan topik untuk dibicarakan.

Masih dengan mata yang tak mau menatap milik Heiji, Kazuha bertanya, "Oh ya, kau mau berkencan di mana akhir pekan nanti?"

Tentu saja Kazuha tak akan melupakan tujuan utamanya ini, kan?

"Aah, belum kuputuskan. Mungkin aku akan membiarkannya memilih tempat."

"Oh, begitu. Ah ya, ini sebagai balasan untuk pertolonganku tadi, jadi jawab, oke?"

Heiji menatap Kazuha yang masih menatap lurus ke depan, tapi sesaat kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa... siapa teman kencanmu itu? Maksudku... siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

Heiji menghela napas segera setelah Kazuha menanyakan hal itu padanya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia menatap Kazuha dengan tatapan kesal.

_Bukankah sudah jelas dari sikapku saat kita latihan tadi? Orang yang ingin kuajak kencan itu kau, Dasar Bodoh... _pikir Heiji. Tapi pemuda itu merasa terlalu enggan mengatakannya langsung di depan Kazuha.

"Apa? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Kazuha menoleh ke arah Heiji yang kini justru balik menatapnya dengan heran.

"Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa?"

Kazuha memasang tampang kesal dan berkata, "Tadi kau bilang sesuatu tentang pasangan kencanmu, kan? Tapi aku tidak dengar."

Sial, sepertinya Heiji baru saja mengutarakan isi pikirannya tanpa sengaja. Tanpa sadar, Heiji mendesis kesal.

"Aah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja," ucap Heiji lirih seraya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena malu.

Dalam hati ia bersyukur sekaligus kesal karena Kazuha tadi tidak memasang telinganya baik-baik tadi. Ah, mungkin ia sedikit jahat pada Kazuha hari ini karena sudah menipunya mentah-mentah. Tapi lebih baik ia tidak tahu supaya jadi kejutan nantinya, kan?

"Oh, ayolah. Ulangi sekali lagi."

Saat itu juga, urat-urat bermunculan di pelipis hitam Heiji. Kata-kata polos Kazuha tadi sukses menyulut api kekesalan dalam hati Heiji.

"Salah sendiri tadi tidak dengar! Aku tidak mau mengulanginya!" omel Heiji. Untuk beberapa saat ia menoleh ke arah Kazuha sebelum kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang merengut. Kemudian dengan amat sangat lirih ia bergumam, "Nanti saat aku mengajak gadis itu kencan, kau akan tahu."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang itu, Kazuha merengut karena tak peduli berapa kali pun ia bertanya, Heiji terlalu pelit untuk memberitahu siapa gadis yang ia sukai, terlebih lagi Heiji menolak memberitahu dengan galak. Tapi sebenarnya siapa yang salah coba?

* * *

Aku CINTAAAAA HEIKAZUUUU #teriak pake TOA

Sekian aja yang bisa kubagi dengan sesama fans HeiKazu. Gimana? Jelekkah?

review?


End file.
